Battling Between Worlds
by Marcipie
Summary: Renee and Timmy have been having similar problems in their lives, but neither knew it until Timmy wished for a new friend. R&R!
1. The Beginning

**Battling Between Worlds**

_By The Sole Survivor_

Chapter 1

"Renee! Wake up! It's half past seven!"

"Today's Sunday, mom!"

"No, honey, that was yesterday!" Renee groaned when she remembered her mother was right. She lifted her legs up and kicked the covers off of her and turned, sitting up in the process, and hung her legs off the bed. She blinked and yawned, stretching. "Breakfast is ready! Hurry up or you'll be late!" The 9 year old grunted and hopped down from her bed. She walked over to her closet and flung open the door, not even wincing when she heard glass break. She fished through her small collection of clothes and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black Invader Zim shirt. Although the show was cancelled, she still loved to watch the DVDs her mom had bought her. She quickly dressed and slipped on her Etnies before flying down the stairs before her older sister, Anya ate all the food.

"About time you got up." A snotty voice said as she rounded the corner. Renee grumbled under her breath and sat down in her chair. Anya sat across from her, sneering in her traditional morning welcome. She raised an eyebrow at her sister before Anya crammed a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a diet?" Renee questioned dully, and drank some of her OJ. Anya had a weight problem, so her mother, being the perfectionest that she was, put her eldest daughter on a diet. Thankfully, Renee didn't have that problem, which was probably why their mother treated them both differently. Anya snorted and shifted her her seat, making it creak.

"Uh.. no. My blood sugar's fine, stupid." Even though they were 3 years apart, Anya still acted as though she were the baby. Renee rolled her eyes and got down from the table, having lost her appetite. "Where you going? School doesn't start for another 10 minutes!"

"I'm walking. Tell mom for me."

"You're not supposed to walk alone to school."

"Who's walking to school alone?" A loud chipper voice demanded from the kitchen doorway. Their mother, Sonya stood in her pajamas, her hands on her hips, glaring slightly at her children. "Anya, you're supposed to walk your sister to school, why are you letting her go alone?"

"Mom, I wasn't! She was going on her own!" Anya protested, her voice rising slightly in agrivation. Renee walked out of the room before she could get caught in the near audio battle that was about to occur. She walked over to her PS2 and turned the tv on, grinning as the game loaded and flashed onto the screen.

"Don't you raise your voice to me, young lady! I am your mother! You will not disrespect me like this!" Renee sighed and rested her cheek on her hand, dropping the controller. She turned the tv off and walked back into the kitchen before any violence could happen (although she thought it'd be kind of cool).

"You're not being a very good mother if you keep treating me like dirt and little miss perfect over there like a queen!" Anya shouted even louder than before, standing up from her chair, glaring hatefully at her then turned her gaze to her little sister. "Why don't you ever get mad at her! Huh? It's because she looks like dad, isn't it!" Everyone in the kitchen froze. Renee lowered her eyebrows in pain as the image of her father came into her mind. She shook her head as tears began to surface. Sonya was deathly quiet, and she had turned a pale white. Anya's heavy breathing caused their mother to act quickly. She glared at her oldest daughter and swallowed thickly before continuing in a low whisper.

"Don't you ever.. _ever_.. bring up your father in this household, young lady! **Ever**!" In a fit of anger, Sonya walked foward and slapped her daughter hard across the face, making Anya stumble backwards. She clutched her wounded cheek and stared at her mother, horrified. "I'll be **damned**.. if I'm.. _ever_.. spoken to like that again." Tears sprung in Anya's eyes as a deep red hand print formed on her cheek. Renee clenched her fists as she stared at the scene before her as images flashed through her mind of her father and mother.

(flashback.. yay)

_"This is gonna be great! Just the four of us going on an adventure!" They all sat in an old model yellow Volkswagon, the children crushed in the back by the luggage that wouldn't fit into the trunk. Renee, having just turned 7, grinned and giggled at her father's happy tone. _

_"I'm so excited! I've never been camping before!" She stated and turned to her older sister. Anya glared at the back of her parents' heads and looked out the window, crossing her arms. _

_"It'd be better if we just went to Orlando." Anya said quietly, and slid down the seat. Renee raised an eyebrow and turned back to her window, watching as the road turned to dirt and the trees cleared, showing the beautiful scenery. In the passenger seat, Sonya sighed. _

_"Jeremy, why couldn't we just rent a cabin or something in Orlando or even Gatlinburg? Camping is so.. overrated." She sat up straighter and crossed her legs, dusting off her blouse from imaginary dust. In the driver's seat, Jeremy scoffed playfully and sent her an amused look._

_"And where's the adventure in that? I want the kids to get a hands on experience on the outdoors. It'll be a great vacation for them before school starts!" He exclaimed, glancing back and giving his daughters a wink. Renee grinned, Anya rolled her eyes and turned her whole body sideways, facing the window. Renee stared at her sister for a minute before unbuckling her seatbelt and scooting closer to her older sibling. _

_"What's the matter, Anya? Aren't you excited we're going on vacation?" Anya turned her head slightly to look at her younger sister and scoffed. _

_"Yeah, right. I hate the outdoors. And besides, most likely we'll never see the city again." At these words, Renee's eyes widened._

_"Wh- what?" She leaned back in her seat and stared horrified at her sister. "What do you mean by that?" Anya, sensing the fear in Renee's tone, grinned before turned fully to face her._

_"Well.. I heard that there's a whole bunch of uh.. little girl eating monsters that live in the woods where we're going. They always stalk you, and when you're alone, they tear you limb from limb and cook you over a fire before devouring you!" Anya raised her arms for effect, which succeeded in scaring her sister out of her wits. Hot tears trailed down Renee's face as she rolled the story Anya just told her in her head. _

_"Is that true?" The heafty girl rolled her eyes and made a 'psh' sound, leaning back in her seat, having lost interest already. _

_"Duh. Of course not. If it was, do you think I'd be in the car with you? Nuh-uh, I'd be in California with my best friend Nicole." Renee raised an eyebrow and wiped her arm across her face to wipe away the tears. _

_"California? What's she doing there?" Anya grunted._

_"Heck if I know. She'd invited me, but I didn't get to go because of this stupid trip." _

_"Oh." Renee sighed and sat back down. She turned away from Anya and looked out the window, watching it grow dark from the shade of trees they'd found themselves in. "Hey dad?" _

_"Yeah, sweetheart?" _

_".. are we there yet?" Renee heard her mother sigh, and she turned around to look at her daughter. _

_"Renee, honey, we'll get there when the car stops, okay? When the car is still moving, that means we're still traveling there. So no more asking if we're there yet, okay?" Her sweet voice seemed to make Anya want to punch her in the face. Her face had flushed a nice red colour. Sonya turned around and leaned toward her husband. "Seriously, are we there yet?" Her impatient voice echoed through his head, making him sigh. _

_"Take your own advice, Sonya. We'll get there when we get there." Jeremy rolled his window down when he heard his wife grumble to herself and sigh heavily. After a few moments of silence, Anya's voice broke the still air._

_"I'm hungry." _

---

_Jeremy pulled into a deserted area sometime after they'd pulled over to eat some of the food they'd brought. It was vacant of any humans. _

_"Odd." He thought out loud and got out of the car. "Usually this spots crowding with people with the summer rush." He shrugged and began to untie the moutain of luggage they'd tied to the car while Sonya made Anya help her with the trunk's luggage. Renee stepped out of the car and looked around. There was a large building in front of them, which she would probably classify it as a bathroom or shower area. It also had concret floor with 3 picnic tables in a circle. Most of them still had some soiled food on them. Renee made a face and contined moving in a circle to get a full view of the place._

_"Wow.." She breathed as she faced the woodland area. It had towering trees with birds flying over head, which made her think of some of the wilderness movies she'd watched when she was younger. She grinned when she saw her father trying to open the bag that contained the tents. Renee walked toward one of the tables but froze when she heard a twig snap. She turned around quickly, eyes wide and searched for the trace of the noise. Her heart beating a mile a minute, she looked around frantically before jumping to the sound of her sister's voice._

_"Hey, stupid! Come help me with this!" Renee turned and started to head back, but not before casting one more glance toward the building then heading to Anya. "Here, take this." She tossed a large bag at Renee, knocking her to the ground from the weight. _

_"Dadgum, what's in here? Bricks?" The youngest sibling asked, attempting to drag the bag to where her father was. _

_"Nope, my clothes." Anya grinned smugly and pulled a small, lightweight bag from the trunk, trotting to their father._

_"It was a rhetorical question!" Renee shouted and began to tug the bag, grunting every so often when she took a breath. _

_"Renee, darling, what are you doing?" Sonya, standing over her daughter, reached down and grabbed the bag, lifting it up with ease. "You'll hurt yourself. Just to wait by your father. Me and Anya'll get this stuff done." Renee shrugged and walked slowly to her father. _

_"So.. whatcha doing, dad?" Jeremy, not having heard his daughter's coming, yelped and fell backward onto the nearly finished tent, making it emplode in on itself. He grumbled and sat up, rubbing his back. "Opps, sorry dad. Didn't mean to frighten you." He grinned despite his newly forming bruise._

_"Nah, didn't scare me one bit. I was just.. testing to see if you were alert." He said uncertainly and began to put up the tent again. Renee giggled at her father's antics and glanced back toward the picnic area. That noise.. someone was over there. Or something. Thoughts whirled in her head, making her think of the story Anya had told her in the car. She shivered and scooted closer to her father. _

_"Dad?" She asked timidly, still casting a nervous glance toward the large building. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Are there gonna be any monsters out here?" She asked, surprised that her voice came out weak. Jeremy, sensing this, turned around and looked sympathetically at his daughter. _

_"No, honey. And if there is, I'll protect you from them, alright?" He smiled warmly when she nodded. "I won't let anything happen to any of you while I'm here." He pulled her into a hug, which comforted her a little. He released her and Renee walked toward her sister and mother. _

_"Anya, could you grab my make-up bag?" _

_"Can't you get it?" _

_"No, dear, my hands are full." Anya turned around and stared at her mother. She held nothing in her hands, she was standing behind her with her back to her, staring at the huge lake that was beyond the building. It was a slightly green colour, she noted and made a face. Anya scoffed and grabbed the bag roughly, pulling it out of the car and making it land on the ground hard. Renee shook her head and turned to the forest of trees. _

_"Hey mom? Can I go explore in the woods?" Sonya turned to face her youngest daughter and raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms._

_"Why, honey?" _

_"I wanna see if I can find any bunnies." Renee stated simply and smiled at her mother sweetly. Their mother sighed and waved her hand as a sign to go ahead. The 9 year old turned around and started to run but her mother's voice stopped her. _

_"Let Anya go with you!" Renee's shoulders slumped. Great. Just what she needed was her sister slowing her down. _

_"I don't wanna go, mom!" Anya's voice cried out behind her. _

_"Oh, go. It'll be good for you." Renee turned around to see her sister walking towards her, an agrivated expression on her face. _

_"Come on, brat. The sooner you see your stupid bunny, the sooner I can take a nap and have a snack." Renee rolled her eyes and caught up to her sister, looking around at the ground covered with leaves. _

_"I hope we'll see a bunny, Anya. Or possibly a cat!" Anya scoffed and rolled her eyes._

_"Yeah, and maybe we'll see a lion, or maybe a snake. Or if we're lucky, a bear!" Renee glanced at her sister. _

_"You're not enjoying this, are you?" _

_"Duh." Renee sighed._

_"Oh come on, An--" Renee and Anya froze when they both heard a twig snap and a pile of leaves rustle from movement. "Anya.. what's that?" Renee whispered to her sister. _

_"I don't know." She said slowly, then looked at her sister. "But I am not gonna stay here and find out!" Anya pushed her sister to the ground and took off running toward her parents at full speed despite her size. Renee grunted as she collided with the dirt and made an attempt to get up when she heard another twig snap, closer than before. Her eyes widened twice their normal size when she heard a low growl. She stayed still, and listened, quieting her own breathing. Footsteps echoed around her, and she soon found herself surrounded by three dogs. Most likely from other campers that'd dropped their dogs off on purpose. Two were rottweilers and one was a German Shepherd. _

_They were all very boney, like they hadn't eaten in a month. Their faces were coated with dried blood, and they had fur missing in various places. The German Shepherd had it's tail missing, and a bloody stub was all that remained. The German Shepherd snarled and bared it's teeth at Renee, making her squeak with fear. The two rottweilers walked out from behind the shepherd and circled her. She gulped and attempted to get up when one of the rottwielers growled and snapped at her heels. Back at the camp where they'd set up, Anya stumbled as she caught her breath, making Sonya yelp in surprise._

_"Anya! What are you doing? Where's Renee?" Anya got up slowly, and turned back to look. She shrugged._

_"I don't know." Jeremy, having heard the conversation, dropped the tent poles and came over._

_"Where's Renee, Anya? Why didn't she come back with you?" Anya looked back toward the forest before turning back to her father._

_"I don't know. We were walking then we heard a noise so I came back. Renee must've stayed to find out what it was." Anya had purposely left out the part where she'd pushed her. She didn't want to get in trouble anymore than she would've. Jeremy looked toward the trees before a muffled scream was heard. Bewildered and horrified, Jeremy looked to Sonya before breaking out into a run and disappeared beyond the trees. Anya watched her father go then turned to the cooler, pulling out a sandwich they'd made. Sonya stared suspiciously at her daughter before looking back at the place where her husband once stood. _

_"Please be alright, Renee." She whispered before walking toward her sunchair. In the woods, Jeremy tripped over various stumps and deep holes before coming to a vacant area. He gaped at the sight before him. His youngest daughter was surrounded by three dirty looking dogs, and they all looked blood thirsty. _

_"Renee!" The girl snapped her head up from trying to protect herself and stared wide-eyed at her father._

_"Dad! Don't let them hurt me!" She cried, tears flowing down her face. "I don't wanna die!" Jeremy's expression softened as he looked at his daughter's terrified face._

_"Don't worry, sweetheart! Daddy's here! I won't let anything happen to you! Just hold on!" Her father walked foward and knelt down, grabbing a large stick before throwing a rock at one of the rottwielers. It turned and snarled, taking a running jump at him. He held up his log-like stick and threw the dog into a tree. It collided roughly, making a loud whine. The German Shepherd snarled at the man before turning to Renee still sitting, frightened to death. The dog jumped foward and grabbed her by her shirt collar, succeeding in making her cry with fear. Jeremy turned around at the sound of her sobbing and glared heavily at the dog. The other rottwieler charged at him, and he wacked it in the side of the face with his stick, earning a sickening crack. The German Shepherd growled deeply and Renee curled up into a ball, trying desprately to free herself._

_"Daddy!" In one last final attempt, Renee jerked hard on her collar and ripped it from the dog's jaws. She rolled onto the earth and crawled quickly, sobbing, to her father. _

_"Renee, go to Sonya and Anya. I'll take care of this." She looked up at her father, her eyes wide._

_"But-"_

_"GO!" His loud voice terrified her, but she could sense that he was afraid too. She nodded and hugged him before taking off into a run, full speed toward her mother and sister. "You won't get my family you ugly son of a bitch!" He cried and clutched his only means of defending himself from the powerful hungry dog. It snarled and barked at him, leaning low to the ground, getting ready to jump. _

_"Mommy!" Renee cried as she stumbled out of the thick density of the forest. _

_"Renee! Where's your father?" Sonya jumped up from her chair and grabbed her daughter, picking her up and cuddling her. _

_"He's fighting the dog! Mommy, go help him!" Sonya looked desprately to her daughter then to the forest. A loud shrill cry echoed from deep within, and she froze. "What was that?" Renee's frightened voice brought her from her thoughts, and she hurried to the car, unlocking it and throwing Renee in the passenger seat. _

_"Stay here and don't move!" Renee nodded fearfully and turned to look out the window. She jumped when thunder boomed overhead and a sudden downpour of rain pounded on the windsheild. The driver's door opened again and Anya sat down, soaking wet. _

_"Anya..." Renee asked fearfully, and turned to look at her sister. The oldest sibling turned and stared at her wide-eyed. "Wha--" She was cut off when her mother's loud scream echoed throughout the area. Deep in the woods, Sonya caught up to her husband. The sight that her eyes took in was enough to make her want to die right then. Two dogs were dead and one was passed out, she supposed, but the sight of Jeremy was what made her fall to her knees. He was kneeling in an awkward position, and he still clutched the stick in his hands tightly although he wasn't moving. _

_"Jeremy!" She cried and crawled on her hands and knees to him. Sonya touched him on the shoulder and he fell over, coughing. "Oh, Jeremy! Are you okay?" He still had yet to release the stick and his arms and legs weren't moving. A trickle of blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth and his eyes were bloodshot. _

_"Sonya.." His voice was weak and hoarse. "Tell the kids I love them for me, okay?" His wife choked back a sob and clutched his shirt in her hands._

_"You can tell them when we get the hell out of here! Come on, Jeremy! Get up! The kids are waiting!" She forcefully pulled him into a sitting position. _

_"No, Sonya. I can't make it." Her eyes filled with tears when she noticed the deep open cut right above his neck bone, blood pouring out of it. "Remember this, I will always love you, Sonya." Then, his eyes dulled and his neck fell back. Sonya clutched her eyes shut as tears covered her face. The rain mixed with Jeremy's blood, washing it off of him. Sonya released his shirt and covered her mouth with one of her hands, crying into it. _

_"No.." She stood up and walked backward a few inches from her deceased husband. "Jeremy!" She screeched and covered her face with her hands. Sonya turned and started to run toward the car. Once she reached it she looked around the site and clenched her eyes shut. She hurried to the car and opened the door, shoving Anya in the backseat before turning the car on and driving away full speed. _

_"Wait, mom! What about dad?" Anya's voice broke out weak despite her anger at that point. Sonya choked back a sob as she blindly drove away from the site. Renee stared wide-eyed at her mother before the puzzle pieces put themselves together. She looked out the window as her eyes rapidly filled with tears. She placed her hand on the cool window._

_"Daddy.." _

End flashback.. ahw..

"Renee!" The 9 year old girl jumped from the loud, unexpected voice. She hadn't realized she'd been dreaming. A horrible nightmare to be exact, but she didn't tell anyone that. She looked around wildly and came face to face with her best friend Lee. "What are you thinking about, girl? You've been like that all period!" Raising an eyebrow, Renee blinked and looked around to realize she was, in fact, in school. '_When'd that happen?_' She thought and shrugged, wiping her face with her hand from the wet trail of tears she found were there.

"Nothing." She replied to her friend's answer. Lee was her best guy friend. She always thought he was anerexic because he was so skinny, but he was born like that. They'd met when she started school the year her father passed away. He had dark black hair that spiked up in random directions and he had deep brown eyes that almost looked black. He was always proud of that because he would never have to buy colored contacts to make him seem scarier. He wore a black shirt that had a red circle in the center with a frown face engraved in the circle. He also wore some huge baggy jeans that were way too big for him, and they had chains connecting his pockets, even the ones on his knees. He had his cartledge pierced twice in each ear, and some earrings in all of them. He rolled his eyes and gave her a skeptical look.

"Uh huh. Don't give me that, Ren. I know when something's wrong with you, so don't even think about lying to me." She sighed and shook her head. Lee always knew when something was wrong with her. Probably because they've known each other for so long and because he'd pry into her life to find stuff about her when she wouldn't tell him.

"Just.. thinking about the day." Lee seemed to automatically get the point. When she said 'the day', she would be referring to the vacation day 2 years ago. He nodded and reached over and patted her on the shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Ren. I'm sure your father would want you to be happy." Renee turned to look at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Lee."

"No problem." He grinned and turned back to his worksheet. She laughed to herself and shook her head.

"I'll never understand what goes on in your head, Lee." He turned to look at her, a cocky grin on his face.

"And I'll never tell you." She was about to retort when the teacher, Ms. Reginald stood up from her desk and stared at the class from over the top of her glasses, a cold glare on her face.

"Alright, class. Be prepared to go over these questions tomorrow. And study them. You never know when there's going to be a pop quiz on this." Renee groaned softly to herself and put her hand on her forehead, lowering her face so the teacher couldn't see her.

"And I thought English this year would be easy." The girl complained and sighed. Lee chuckled beside her.

"Hey, who said any class was easy? You just have to have the right attitude about it." She blinked and turned her head to look at him. He stared back and blinked twice. "True fact." He stated and grinned, shrugging. Renee laughed and shook her head as the teacher dismissed them. Lee grabbed his books and stuffed them into his shoulder backpack. She pulled her books together and grabbed her own shoulder backpack and walked out of the classroom with Lee walking beside her. "So, you excited about math class with Mr. Cronda?" He asked, grinning when Renee's face twisted into a disgusted expression.

"Ugh, no. Never. I hate his class." She stopped by her locker and attempted to put in her combination. "I mean, I have no problem with math, but he expects us to do all the work his way. It's so unacceptable." Lee laughed and lead her to his locker when she'd gathered her correct books. This was always a routine at school. Lee and Renee had all the same classes together, so they would always walk together to each others lockers and classes.

"I, for one, think he's awesome. I mean, at the first of the year, he told us that if we talked while the," Lee paused and raised one hand, quoting, "'Old teacher' talks, he'd take us up on the hill and shoot us." Renee laughed as he tried to imitate Mr. Cronda. She always could relax around Lee. He was just to relaxed and calm most of the time, he made her that way. On the way to math class, one of the popular kids stopped in front of them and made a big show of making fun of Lee and Renee being a couple.

"Oh, look, it's the gothic couple in the school. Congratulations on the dorkiest couple award." Allyison snickered as the group of people behind her laughed. Renee growled at the girl and before she could punch the living daylights out of her, Lee grabbed her arm and pulled her around the group. "Oh, so little ReRe needs to be protected by her future husband? How cute." She snickered again and just as Renee was about to charge head on into the prep, Lee turned on her and full blown slapped the popular girl in the face, making everyone within earshot gasp loudly.

"Shut the hell up, Allyison." He sneered and pulled the stunned Renee away and into the math room. "Just ignore them, Ren. If they think they're getting to you, they'll keep going at it." Renee shook her head and sat down in her seat beside Lee's. She smiled cockily at him.

"Wonderful logic, Lee. I didn't know you had it in you." Renee grinned when his face took on a new shade of red she never knew was possible for a human. He turned in his seat and opened his backpack, pulling out his math book. When his face returned to normal, he turned to face her.

"Hey, Ren? Did you do the math homework? I didn't get it, so I didn't do it." The grin slipped from her face and she frowned thoughtfully.

"Didn't get it, or you forgot about it?" She asked as she searched through her backpack, pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to Lee. He smiled thankfully and began to furiously copy down the answers. "So, what did you do last night after I got off the phone with you?" He didn't answer for a minute. When he did, he handed her homework back to her and grinned sneakily.

"Something." Renee raised a eyebrow.

"What something?" He shrugged and grinned again.

"Just something." She stared deadpan at him.

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?" Lee crossed his arms and his grin widened.

"Nope." She sighed, smiled and shook her head.

---

Later that afternoon after school, Lee was walking with Renee on the way home. Not only did they have all their classes together, they lived in the same neighborhood. Renee fished through her backpack when she came up to her house. Lee grinned when she sighed frustrated and threw her backpack to the porch.

"Can't find your key?" He asked teasingly, crossing his arms and leaning against the pole. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, and I usually keep it hooked on my keychain." Renee stood up straighter and side-glanced at Lee. "Let me have your spare." He rolled his eyes and grinned, uncurling his hand revealing his spare to her house. "Thanks Lee." She stuck it in the lock and opened the door. She turned and handed his key back to him. "You're welcome to come in for a while." Lee grinned and shook his head.

"Love to but can't. Gotta go with my mom to the grocery store. Reasons for, I don't know." Renee laughed at his expression and shook her head.

"Well, okay. Talk to you later." Renee grabbed him by his neck and gave him a side hug, him doing the same. She released him and walked into her house, closing the door. Renee threw her backpack on the couch and flopped down, grabbing the remote and turning the tv on. "Wow, what a coincidence." She muttered as the Fairly Oddparents screen title came on. "Wait.." Renee's eyes widened when she realized she'd left her sister Anya at school waiting for her. "Oops."

(_Meanwhile in Dimmsdale_)

"Argh! Could this day get any worse!" A loud scream erupted from the entire Turner household, jolting Wanda from her once peaceful dream. The door to Timmy's room opened, revealing the 10 year old himself, fuming silently after his outburst. Wanda gently nudged Cosmo to wake him up before poofing out of the fish bowl with the green haired fairy in tow. Timmy walked slowly over to his bed, making each of his footsteps slam hard onto the floor.

"What's the matter, Timmy?" Wanda asked, looking simpathetically towards her godson, hoping he didn't have too much of a terrible day, but by the expression the boy held firm on his face, the pink-haired fairy knew that wasn't the right option. Timmy pulled himself up onto his bed and sighed deeply before glancing at his godparents, his expression softening slightly.

"Chester and A.J. are moving next week. Then they had to tell me that they didn't want to be my friend anymore for it being too," Timmy paused and lifted his hands to quote, "'Hard' on them. Then, Tootie attacked me when I got off the bus again! That's the fifth time this week!" Cosmo finally tuned into the conversation.

"And today's only Tuesday!" He exclaimed happily, not really knowing what was going on. Wanda glanced sideways at Cosmo and sent him a nerved look before turning her gaze back to the child.

"Well, sweetie, maybe they didn't want to hurt your feelings? They are you're friends, honey." Timmy hopped down from his bed and walked over to his tv.

"They're pretty bad friends anyway for not telling me ahead of time! Now, I'm glad they're moving, and I can get new friends that won't mess up!" Glaring, he pressed the 'on' button roughly and sat down, grabbing his controller for the game system. Wanda sighed as she realized what was happening. Another day of the 'Not study game'. Cosmo flew down and grabbed the second controller, sitting down beside his godson.

"Well, Timmy, maybe you could make some new friends at school tomorrow." Wanda tried, hoping desprately to wipe the angry look off his face. She clutched her wand with both of her hands, and looked to Cosmo, hardly holding back a smile that threatened to emerge. He had a look on his face that was so determined, he'd probably get a headache after. Both boys were pressing buttons madly on the controllers. Wanda came back down to reality when Timmy finally spoke up.

"You're right, Wanda. I could do that, and maybe one of them'll be the popular guys, Tad and Chad!" Timmy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Wanda glared slightly but loosened her expression when the 10 year old paused the game. "You know, you might have something there." Timmy's face lit up as he thought. "Wanda, do 'Da Rules' say anything about wishing people to be your friends?" Cosmo, having just realized that the game had been paused, floated up beside Wanda.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" The green-haired fairy yelled, waving his arm rapidly in the air above his head. "Maybe you could make up a friend! You know, like someone who looks like a monkey," He paused and put a finger to his chin as he thought, "And, with cheese fur.. and pudding for hands!" Timmy and Wanda stared blankly at him as Cosmo grinned madly before Timmy's eyebrows raised up slightly in realization.

"You know, Cosmo? That's a good idea! I can make up a friend to like all the stuff I like! Do 'Da Rules' say anything about that? I mean, because the person would have to know about you two." He continued, pointing to his godparents. Wanda raised her wand and a huge, thick purple book appeared in front of her. She flipped through a couple of pages before the book disappeared again.

"It doesn't say anything against it. Make your wish, Timmy!" Timmy smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Okay, so the person would have to like playing mindless video games all the time and watching tv..." The 10 year old paused, thinking. He smiled after deep, careful thought. "I got it! I wish for a friend with the same interests like me, and it wouldn't be against the rules if they knew about you guys!" He shouted, excitedly, grinning as Cosmo and Wanda both raised their wands. Smoke filled the room and a cough was heard. Timmy froze slightly when he realized it sounded like a girl's voice. He waved his hand around in the air to clear the cloud, and gaped slightly when he saw a girl about the same height as him staring him in the face. Cosmo's voice broke the silence.

"Ahw, she doesn't have cheese fur!"

---

_**Author's Notes: Okay! Whoo! This is a remake of my other story New Friends, Places, and Enemies. I reread what I wrote on that story and immediately thought "Why the hell did I write this?" So I rewrote it! And I think it sounds better with a more proper background on the.. eh.. story background. Well, enjoy! My other stories have been put on hold for I have immense writer's block on them. xD Well, thanks for reading and stay tuned! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any FOP or DP characters that I use in this story. I only own Renee, Lee, and the rest of the ones you aren't familiar with. xD**_


	2. Introductions

_Chapter 2_

_---_

**He waved his hand around in the air to clear the cloud, and gaped slightly when he saw a girl about the same height as him staring him in the face.**

Introductions

The young girl stared back, seemingly equally as shocked. She was actually shorter than him about two inches, Timmy noted carefully. Her hair, which was a redish black colour, hung over her shoulders, and her bangs hung over her right eye. She wore a black shirt with Invader Zim and Gir on it, and some blue jeans. His eyes shifted slightly as they gazed into her own. After a while, a cough was heard followed by a giggle, making both the girl and Timmy blink and step back a few feet. Timmy finally broke eye contact and glanced up at Cosmo and Wanda, who seemed to be a little smug about something. He lowered his eyebrows slightly but shook his head and turned back to the girl who had yet to speak.

"Hi, my name's Timmy Turner. What's your name?" He asked, holding his hand out. The girl stared at it before a smile slowly made it's way across her face. She blinked, surprising Timmy by their deep sky blue colour. She slowly extended her hand and placed her hand gently in his and they both shook hands.

"M-.. my name is Renee." She told him slowly, as if testing her limits. The quiver in her voice seemed more like shock than shyness. Renee stopped moving her arm and let it hand limply in Timmy's grip before he let it fall to her side. She broke her gaze from Timmy's eyes and glanced around the room, almost in curiosity. "How'd I get here?" She asked, turning to face him. "Wait, I know this one!" She yelled suddenly, and started to pace his room. Timmy followed her, his head moving from side to side like he was watching a tennis match. "You must've asked Cosmo and Wanda here to wish you up a friend, yes? Possibly with the same interests." She pondered to herself while Timmy's mouth stood agap.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How'd you know that?" He glared slightly and walked forward to stare at the girl. She stopped her pacing and stared back, her eyes shifting as his had earlier. Cosmo and Wanda both glanced at each other and laughed sliently to themselves before floating down beside their godson.

"Timmy, calm down. She's from another universe and I'm guessing she watches us on television." Wanda laughed as Timmy's expression went from agrivated and impatient to completely confused and shocked.

"Say what now?" He asked dully, his shoulders slumping slightly as Renee glanced at Cosmo, then Wanda before turning back to him.

"I'm from a different dimension, Timmy. Before I was, eh..." She paused and raised her shoulders and quoted, "'Poofed' from my room to yours. In fact, I was watching your show. It was one of them movies yall made." Renee said, waving a hand before turning around and looking around his room.

"Movie?" Timmy asked, still confused. He didn't remember making any movies, and he sure didn't know he was broadcasting his life in a whole nother universe. Renee turned her head slightly and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. I think it was called.. Channel Chasers." He watched as she walked over to his bed, almost as if examining everything. She picked up Cosmo and Wanda's fishbowl and turned it on it's side, spilling half the water out. "So," Her voice brought him back from his thoughts, "You wanna do something?" She put the fishbowl back on the side table and turned to face him, putting her hands on her hips. Cosmo and Wanda stared between their godson and Renee. It seemed as though it was more of an awkward silence than anything else. Cosmo grinned as a thought came to him. He floated down to Renee and grabbed her ear, whispering. Timmy and Wanda watched as Renee's expression went from confusion to a huge grin making it's way across her face. The 10 year old froze when she fixed her gaze on him and began to walk foward, her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Timmy asked when she stopped two inches from him. He began to back up when she lashed out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him around the room in a circle. He tired to pull his wrist free when he heard her yell a loud,

"Weeeee!" Timmy went limp and he stared at the back of the girl's head. As he was continued being pulled around in circles, he glanced up at Cosmo, glaring accusingly at him, watching as his godfather grinned. "I could do this for hours!" Renee shouted, and started to run. Timmy screamed as his feet were pulled from the floor and he began to fly rapidly in the air behind the girl.

"What are you doing!" He shouted, his voice slightly muffled by the air Renee was surprisingly creating.

"Running!" Timmy blinked.

"With me?" Renee stopped, causing Timmy to plow into the back of her, making both of them topple onto the ground.

"Well, yeah." She said underneath him. Timmy sat up and stared at her, lowering one eyebrow and giving her a weird look. Her face brightened. "Wanna do it again?" The 10 year old raised his eyebrows and slowly got into a sitting position.

"Uh.. no, not really. Can we do something that doesn't involve you dragging me in circle?" Renee rolled his question around in her head and put her finger and thumb together at her chin as she thought.

"How about some nice outdoor activities?" Wanda suggested, flying next to the two kids. Renee blinked and lowered her hand.

"Uh.. I never did like doing anything like that." She said blankly, and looked to Cosmo still up in the air. He was flying around in circles with his hands on his feet. "Hey, Cosmo! Think of something for us to do!" Timmy got up and walked over to her.

"Are you crazy? Cosmo always thinks of.." Timmy paused and stared back at Cosmo. "Wait, nevermind. I'll do anything at this point." Renee grinned and turned back to Cosmo as he flew down to them.

"Like what?" Renee shrugged.

"I d'unno. Something fun and destructive." Cosmo grinned and thought for no longer than two seconds before his face lit up.

"How about we go to Pluto! That's where I grow my corn!" He shouted and raised his wand, making an ear of corn appear. He hugged it and said, "And corn is niiiiiiice." Renee laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, I've seen enough corn. How about we go to another dimension?" Timmy raised an eyebrow.

"Another dimension?" The girl walked closer to him and blinked, grinning sheepishly.

"Pwease, Timmy?" She said, her voice taking on a higher pitch and her lip quivering. She pulled her hands in front of her and swung them back and forth as she leaned toward Timmy. Said boy blinked and looked at Wanda behind him. She shrugged and Timmy looked back at Renee. She was now pouting. He sighed and hung his shoulders.

"Fine, but I pick which one we're going to." The 10 year old winced when she let out a high pitched squeal and latched herself onto him, hugging him rather tightly. He coughed and wheezed as he tried to breathe, turning a nice blue colour. "Renee.. can't.. breathe.." He whimpered and his eyes crossed. Renee opened her eyes and glanced at him before she released him.

"Opps. Sorry, Timmy!" Timmy coughed and rubbed his chest where her arms had tightened. "Hehe.. I tend to do that." He glared at her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Okay.. Wanda. I wish we could go to a dimension filled with fun and destructive stuff for us to do." The pink-haired fairy nodded and raised her wand, glancing at Cosmo when he flew up next to her and raised his. In a flash, they disappeared from Timmy's room and reappeared in front of a huge building that said 'Casper High'.

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda poofed into squirrels as a loud bell rung and a herd of teenagers flew out of the building not moments after. Timmy and Renee screamed and dove out of the way of the passing students. "Wow, that was close!" Timmy said and rubbed his head where he'd collided with the ground. "Where are we anyway?" He turned to Renee as she put on a thoughtful expression, then she gasped.

"Wow! We're in Amity Park!" Timmy raised an eyebrow.

"Amity Park?"

"Yeah! This place is totally infested with ghosts!" Timmy's eyebrows shot up. He grinned.

"Oh really?" He turned to Cosmo and Wanda up in the tree behind them and grinned. His fairies turned back to their normal fairy forms and looked nervously to Timmy. "Hey, what's the matter, guys?" Cosmo's eyes shifted and Wanda cleared her throat.

"Timmy, if there's ghosts around here, then we should leave. Fairies and ghosts don't really mix well. We're not supposed to make contact with the dead spirits." Timmy gazed confused at his godmother.

"What do you mean by that?" Cosmo side-glanced at Wanda.

"Well, there's an old folk tale that my momma told me when I was a little fairy. She said that the ghosts would terrorize everyone and anybody, so when the fairies would try to do anything, the ghosts would overshadow them and make them do horrendous things, giving fairies a bad name for other magical creatures." Cosmo paused and looked around wildly. "I don't wanna be overshadowed!" He screamed and poofed himself into a turtle, making his entire body disappear within it.

"Cosmo's right Timmy. That legend is either true, or just a fictional story. We never know, and I don't think I'd like to find out." Timmy nodded and turned to look at Renee who seemed to be looking for someone.

"Hey, Renee! Who're you looking for?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. Renee turned and trotted back over to him, still looking around.

"Nobody." Timmy lowered one eyebrow and put his hands on his hips.

"Uh huh." He said, a frown forming on his face. She stopped, catching the tone in his voice, turned to look at him and grinned.

"LOOK OUT!" A loud voice screamed, and then the sky darkened. Renee's head shot up and she looked around frantically.

"Hey, what's happening!" Timmy shouted at Renee and grabbed her wrist before she could run off. Without looking at him, she shouted back,

"Ghost attack!" Timmy felt his eyes widen.

"A ghost?" He thought a minute. "Cool!" But his excitement was soon put to an end when he heard laughing behind him. He released Renee's hand and whipped around to come face to face with a huge mechanical robot with flaming hair and beard. He had armour on that looked like a lion couldn't even penitrate it.

"So nice to have a fan club, is it not, ghost child?" Timmy's frown soon turned into a grin as he stared at the huge ghost. From behind him, another voice broke though his thoughts and he turned around quickly to see a boy, probably no older than 14, in black spandex with white gloves and white hair with green glowing eyes.

"And.. you would know this how, Skulker?" The ghost in the air shot back and glared as he fired up an ectoblast. "Move out of the way, kid!" Timmy stood dumbfounded but soon found himself tackled into the ground, skidding a few feet from the fighting ghosts. Bewildered, Timmy opened his eyes to find himself gazing into Renee's once again. She'd landed on top of him, how or why, he didn't really want to ask to find out.

"You gotta watch out, dude." She whispered to him, still not moving. Timmy shifted underneath her and tried to get a good view of the ghost fight. "You see the one in black?" She turned back to look at him; when he nodded, she continued, "That's Danny Phantom. And the one he's fighting is Skulker. In reality he's actually a tiny blob." She giggled at Timmy's confused look.

"How'd you know all that?" He asked, exasperated. She shrugged.

"I watch this show on tv too. I don't really like it as much as yalls show and Invader Zim." Timmy slowly turned his head to stare at her then shook his head. Renee slowly leaned back off of him when a loud sound of something being forcefully being sucked into another something echoed through her and Timmy's ears. They both stared, with their eyes wide, as Danny capped the thermos and sighed to himself.

"Skulker keeps getting out more and more lately." Danny flew halfway into the air before pausing and turning back to the kids on the ground. "Hey, you guys alright?" Timmy and Renee glanced at each other then looked back up at him.

"Yeah!" They yelled simultaneously and they both stood up. Danny sighed with relief and turned around, taking off in the air.

"Wow.." Renee gazed at the sky where Danny'd taken off. "Maybe we should follow him." She suggested and turned back to look at Timmy. He glanced at her before grinning.

"Yeah, totally." Renee started walking while Timmy followed. Wanda sighed as she watched them walk off.

"Come on, Cosmo. We'd better follow them to make sure they don't get hurt or anything." She poofed herself into a bird and flew after them, Cosmo following her as a hummingbird. Through the streets of Amity Park, Renee blindly walked through the blocks, searching for the huge building signifying Danny's home. As they walked, they talked.

"You did what?" Renee asked, growing excited as she listened to Timmy's story. He grinned as he tried to explain it once more.

"I wished Crocker to Mars for Norm." The second the words left his mouth, Renee doubled over laughing. You could almost tell that she'd never seen that episode before.

"That's so funny, Timmy!" She cried when she managed to catch her breath. She wiped her eye and straightened herself up. "Wow.. how long have we been walking?" Beside her, Timmy stopped walking and was gaping slightly at something in front of them. She paused and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"I think we found it." Renee raised an eyebrow and hung her shoulders, obviously not getting it.

"Found what?" She asked, staring at his expression go from shocked to irritated. He turned, reached out and grabbed the top of her head, turning it toward facing what he'd been shocked to see. The instant her mind processed what Timmy was trying to show her, she gaped and her eyebrows shot upward. "Whoa.." She breathed and raised her head up to look at it better. In front of them, standing in it's towering glory was the Fenton's home. "I never knew it was _that _tall.." She gestured, exasperated and turned to Timmy. He grinned and got into a running position.

"Come on! Let's go check it out!" He yelled and took off, leaving Renee in a cloud of dust. She stood behind and still gaped at the building before Timmy reached over off-screen and grabbed her wrist, jerking her toward the huge home. Renee yelped as she was set on the porch. "I wonder who else lives here.." Timmy pondered and glanced around the door frame to see inside. Renee rolled her eyes and ran over to the side of the door, jumping up and slamming her hand on the doorbell, making a loud chime echo through the house. No longer than two seconds later, the huge door opened revealing a tall man clad in an orange jumpsuit with pepper and salt colored hair. He grinned as he gazed at the two small children below him.

"Hello, little kids! What brings you to FentonWorks?" Suddenly his face turned grave and he glared slightly at them, making Timmy raise his eyebrows. "Did ghosts send you?" He screamed and reached behind himself, bringing forth a huge ghost weapon, firing it up. Renee and Timmy's eyes bulged and they screamed, grabbing onto each other simultaneously and subconciously.

"Jack! What on earth do you think you're doing?" A woman's voice yelled as she appeared beside the hefty man, grabbing the weapon and tossing it aside. Renee and Timmy stopped screaming and looked up at the lady who saved them. Renee gasped and released one of her arms from Timmy and pointed.

"That's Maddie!" Timmy, still having his arms tightly around Renee, glanced at her then looked back up at the woman in a blue hazmat suit.

"Oh, don't mind Jack. He's obsessive about ghosts." Maddie explained as she forcefully pat her husband on the back.. The man grumbled and walked back into the Fenton household. Timmy and Renee watched in mild amusement when a crash echoed from inside, followed by Jack's cry of surprise. "So," Mrs. Fenton clasped her hands together. "You kids hungry?" Timmy and Renee glanced at each other, finally releasing their death grip on one another and nodded eagerly.

"Mom, who was at the door?" Renee winced from the loud voice and moments later heard footsteps falling down the stairs. Timmy and Renee glanced at each other as a red-headed girl came into view. She stopped, puzzled before smiling at the two small guests. "Hi, I'm Jazz. Are you hear to see anyone?" Maddie walked foward, seemingly quieting her.

"Shush, Jazz. They're just about to eat." The 16 year old raised an eyebrow and turned back to Renee and Timmy.

"Nice to meet you.." Jazz trailed off and expectantly looked at them.

"I'm Timmy." The 10 year old introduced, then he turned, facing the 9 year old. "And this is Renee." Renee nodded as Timmy continued. "And we're here to see the gho--mph!" Acting quickly, Renee slapped her hand over Timmy's mouth, smiling a little forcefully.

"Gho..st portal.. we've heard so much about." She stared at Timmy, slowly removing her hand as Timmy's eyes widened in realization, his mouth forming a silent 'O'. They both smiled huge as Jazz eyed them suspiciously.

"Alright, then. Danny can give you a tour of the lab while Mom makes dinner." The 16 year old stated and headed back upstairs. Renee and Timmy exchanged glances before following her. When they reached the top of the stairs, Timmy saw a door at the end of the hall shut quietly. Confused, he turned to Renee to see her shrug.

"I wonder what that was all about."

"I dunno. I never do when it comes to Jazz." Timmy looked back to the door and started to creep slowly down the hall, ignoring Renee's protests. When he got close enough to the door, he could hear faint voices coming from within.

"Do you think you should?" A female voice asked and Timmy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. What if they're spies working for the Guys in White?" He heard a scoff noise and the sound of someone walking towards him and the door. The handle jiggled and Timmy took off running, not wanting to get caught. The door opened as Timmy jumped down the stairs, pulling Renee with him.

"Danny, lighten up. They're kids. Just give them the tour and get it over with." Jazz told her brother and walked down the stairs, stopping when she saw Renee and Timmy in a crumpled heap at the base of the stairs. She raised an eyebrow, continuing her journey to the kitchen. "I don't want to know."

**

* * *

_Author's Notes: Okay! Finally an update! I've been so eh.. what's the word.. ah whatever. I just couldn't think of any to write for this chapter, but I came up with a little somethin-somethin at skool, so no worries. It may be a little.. boring.. but it'll humor up. I promise. xD And I will update my other story 'The Scarlett Ibis'. I have part of the 8th chapter done, and as soon as I finish that, I'll post it in a heartbeat for all you.. eh.. DAMN. Me hurting to think today. Anyway, enjoy and I'll post another chapter ASAP. _**

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP, but Renee and any characters you aren't familiar with are mine! (laughs maniacally) Okay, yeah, I'm be quiet now. -.-


	3. An Old Enemy

**Battling Between Worlds  
Chapter Two – An Old Enemy**

xx

"Okay, the last invention I can show you without involving the cops is the Fenton Portal." Danny explained exasperatedly, standing beside said machine. Timmy and Renee gaped at the large gateway in the wall.

"Wow..." Timmy muttered before he walked forward to touch it.

"No! Don't lay a finger on it!" Danny shouted, snatching Timmy's hand and dragging him up to eye level. "This thing is very powerful…" Danny abruptly cut himself off with an astonished look. "Eh... I mean, it doesn't work?" He finished lamely, wincing at the dull expression on Timmy's face that clearly said "I don't believe you." The 10-year-old stared suspiciously at him for a fraction of a second before Renee leaped up in excitement as Danny dropped the poor boy with a raised eyebrow. He landed hard on the ground, groaning as he reached up to rub his head while giving Danny a glare.

"Actually, Timmy, the Fenton Portal does work! And periodically it releases ghosts into the human world from the ghost zone! And the hero, Danny Phantom catches…" She trailed off as she turned her gaze to Danny. Both his eyebrows shot up into his black hair, disappearing from view at her statement. "Uh…right. That's all I know." She murmured and tried to hide behind Timmy, who gave her an odd look.

"But, Renee, I thought you said you watched--!" The young Maxell hurriedly slapped a hand over his mouth, effectively cutting off his sentence. She laughed nervously and gave Timmy a 'cut-it-out' motion with her hand.

"Come on, don't be ridiculous!" Her light eyes darted to the half-ghost quickly to gauge his reaction and had to cringe. He was glaring at her, looking thoughtfully. Her laugh died in her throat and she sighed, letting her hand slide off Timmy's lips. "Well, now that we've seen all your parent's contraptions, how about we go eat? I'm starving!" She exclaimed loudly, turning to head for the exit. Danny eyed her apprehensively before turning to Timmy.

"Where is she from and what more does she know?" Danny asked flatly, still staring off in the direction Renee had gone in. He had a feeling she knew a lot more than she let on. Timmy rolled his eyes and began following after Renee after having seen his godparents' worried glances.

"Does it really matter?" Timmy asked him rhetorically, shrugging. "Renee might know because she's a fan of—!" He quickly cut himself off and cleared his throat. "Um…this Phantom dude everyone talks about." He said slowly, wincing when he didn't sound sure himself. He had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Behind him, Danny grunted in disbelief and walked forward, quickly catching up to Timmy's quick strides.

"Well, whatever. I don't like it that she knows so much. I'll get to the bottom of this." The youngest Fenton spoke determinedly, his eyebrows knitting down in a glare. Timmy sighed and gave Cosmo and Wanda a half-hearted smile when his Godmother's eyebrows creased.

**xx**

"Okay, who wants flapjacks?" Jack Fenton asked while shoving a plate piled high with the food in front of their noses. Renee and Timmy eyed them curiously. When they saw that the pancakes were shaped like Jack's face, they quickly refused. Renee grinned, obviously happy about her current situation but when her gaze landed on Danny, she flinched. He was glaring at her, almost as if he was trying to get inside her mind to see who she really was. She blinked and forced her smile back on her lips.

"So kids, what brings you to this neighborhood? I didn't think there were any parents that had children your age around here." Maddie asked conversationally, eyeing the two of them with her kind amethyst eyes. The hood of her hazmat lay behind her head, much to Timmy's relief. The young Maxell cleared her throat and tried to desperately hide her eyes from Danny's curious and accusing stare. She instead locked her gaze with Timmy's.

"Well, we're on vacation from across the country." Renee spoke confidently, nodding slowly as she held Timmy's attention. He raised his eyebrows with a mouthful of food as he nodded along with her.

"Oh, right. Yeah, we finally got away from our parents to explore the city." His sentence was muffled by the food and he grinned cheekily. Renee rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead. _We're doomed…_

"Oh, so you two are brother and sister, then?" Jazz asked, smiling at her kindly. Renee couldn't help the smile that crawled on her face as she quickly nodded without even thinking about the question. Danny raised an eyebrow at her as Jazz beamed. "Awe, you two are so cute. It's hard to believe you're related." That's when she froze up, the realization of her answer dawning on her.

"Oh. Yeah, heh." She mumbled, meekly bowing her head as a blush stained her cheeks. She could feel Timmy's eyes on her and she swiftly darted her eyes to his, apology in her gaze. He shrugged, his cheeks bulging with chewed food and he swallowed thickly. Renee briefly spotted Cosmo and Wanda hidden on his watch and smiled at them sheepishly. Cosmo grinned and Wanda gave her a stern look. She swiftly looked away. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I think I need to take a break for the nearest bathroom." Danny and Jazz blinked and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Maddie nodded just as Jack said, "Sure, just don't --!" She suddenly snatched Timmy's wrist just when he was about to take a bite, making him drop his utensil. It clattered to the plate noisily as they left.

"Renee, I was eating!" Timmy protested, glaring at the back of her head. She ignored him and dragged him behind her down the hall, out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Hey, wait just a minute --!"

"Timmy, we gotta go!" The young Maxell interrupted quietly with urgency in her tone, whipping around to face him as he rubbed his sore wrist. He blinked at her, confused.

"Well…uh…I'm pretty sure we can take turns if there's only one bathroom..." Timmy told her slowly. Renee rolled her eyes and huffed.

"No, I mean we gotta get out of here!"

"Why? I thought you liked this show." She shook her head.

"That's not it! I really do, I love it even! It's just Danny's making me uncomfortable with the looks he's been giving me! He's probably thinking I'm some sort of stalker-slash-villain out to get him!" Just when Timmy was about to say otherwise, a voice startled her into squeaking in fright.

"Oh, so that's not it then?" Renee slowly leaned around Timmy with wide eyes. Danny stood leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. Renee grinned weakly at him and reached out blinding to grab a hold of Timmy's shoulder for comfort.

"Well, uh…Danny, it's complicated." She murmured and raised a finger meekly. The ghost hybrid gazed back unblinking.

"Try me." He said softly, walking toward the stairs to head to his room. "Come on." He called over his shoulder. Timmy and Renee exchanged glances before trailing along behind. Silently, she gulped as nervous butterflies filled her stomach.

"Timmy…" She mumbled and reached out slowly to tangle her fingers through his tightly. "I'm scared." She admitted, keeping her head low so Timmy couldn't see her eyes filling with tears. She felt like she was going to her death sentence. He blinked and raised his eyebrows.

"…Why?" He asked out of pure curiosity. He'd had never guessed the girl he'd met not too long ago would ever get frightened. He had no idea she possessed that characteristic until now. Renee seemed so frail and suddenly, she looked like the little girl she was. The young Maxell took a deep, shuddering breath and let it out slowly, steadily. She was calming down.

"I…don't know." She confessed, surprise in her tone. Renee turned and caught Timmy's eye. "I mean, this is Danny we're talking about. I shouldn't be scared of him."

"Well, sweetie, Danny might be suspicious of you, but he would never hurt you." Wanda whispered in reassurance, loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah, and even if he did, he'd probably do it out of concern!" Cosmo added cheerfully, yelping out in pain when Timmy flicked the face of the watch, glaring. She laughed weakly and sniffled, wiping her cheeks clear of the water trails, her expression determined.

"You're right, Wanda, that's absolutely true. I don't need to dwell on the 'what-ifs' in any situation, just the positives." Renee paused when they stopped in front of Danny's door and suddenly, that fear came creeping back up on her. She gulped, her eyes widening in one quick motion. "Positive…" She muttered weakly and turned to glance at Timmy, tightening her grip on his hand and closing her eyes, nodding. He pushed open the door, pulling her inside and closing it behind him. Renee eased open one eye to see Danny sitting in his computer chair, his arms crossed again. He eyed her curiously, no longer angry. She felt the butterflies fade a little bit. At least he wouldn't make this hard on her.

"Have a seat." Danny said calmly, gesturing to his bed which was surprisingly made up. He must've cleaned up a bit before they came in. Renee sighed and climbed up on the bed, pulling Timmy up with her. "Now, I have a few questions…" He trailed off.

"Danny…" The young girl began, wringing her free hand in her shirt, still clutching Timmy's hand as her only means of her nervousness. He winced a bit at her grip, but didn't seem to complain otherwise. "Well, to make it short, sweet and to the point, Timmy and I are from a different dimension, and we came here because we watch you on television. Your show is named after your alter-ego, Danny Phantom." She finished carefully, seeing Danny freeze on the spot. She hadn't missed Timmy's reaction either. She saw his head turn to look at her when she didn't specify that the two of them were from diverse dimensions entirely as well. Maybe she was keeping the 'brother-sister' act going.

"I'm sorry to bring this on you right now, Danny, but I'm a big fan of this…your show." She admitted, not meeting his eyes as she explained. Danny hummed in thought, his expression carefully composed. Timmy eyed him cautiously.

"Okay, you know, it's not so bad being on a show." Timmy stated loudly. "You have a lot of fans --!"

"That I didn't know about." Danny finished, aggravated. He glared suddenly, standing up. "How did you two get here to begin with? I didn't even know dimension traveling was… well, okay I did, but not for kids like you!" He stood and walked closer to them, and Renee finally lifted her head to look at the ghost boy. Her eyes looked torn between some dilemmas she was having. Timmy sighed, as if sensing her problem.

"Go ahead, Renee." He murmured, grinning when she whipped her head around to give him a bewildered look. He slowly uncurled his hand from hers and flexed his stiff fingers, nudging her. "Get it over with." And then, she grinned back, hopping down from Danny's bed to stand in front of him.

The height difference was almost comical.

She gazed up at him silently before leaping up and curling her arms around his waist the best she could, giving the unsuspecting hybrid a giant hug. Danny let out a strangled yelp and his arms raised high as he eyed her carefully.

But Renee just merely held him, seeming content to have her face deep in the wrinkles of his worn white shirt. Danny looked up at Timmy, who just grinned cheekily and shrugged. "Renee likes hugs," he explained. The ghost boy nodded slowly and carefully reached down to unhook her hands and holding her up to his eye level. She stared back and suddenly let loose a high-pitched giggle.

"Sorry, I just had to do that." Timmy's grin widened and Danny's mouth twitched into a smile as he set her back on his bed, the smile stretching into a small grin when Renee hugged Timmy playfully, making the poor 10-year-old fall back on the bed with a cry.

"Alright you guys, now since you told me your story, how about we go and --!" He was cut off abruptly when blue mist traveled from his mouth. Danny groaned and slapped his forehead.

Getting into his fighting stance, he glanced down at Renee suddenly with a grin and murmured softly, "Goin' ghost." In that split second, two transparent blue rings appeared at his waist and traveled up and down to cover his body. In replace of his casual outfit was a black and white hazmat suit with the DP logo stitched on the front. His black hair turned white and his sky blue eyes turned into an intimidating glowing green. The ghost boy felt a surge of satisfaction when he saw Renee and Timmy's eyes widen simultaneously in awe. "See you guys in a moment."

"Whoa! Awesome!" Renee and Timmy shouted at once, grinning from ear to ear. The next instant, both lost their large smiles when they heard Wanda clear her throat to get their attention. Timmy rolled his eyes and held the watch up.

"Don't you think you two have had enough fun in this dimension?" The pink-haired fairy asked skeptically, a hint of worry in her tone. "I don't like being here around these ghosts more than I have too." Cosmo laughed.

"Come on, Wanda. We haven't seen any evil ghosts yet!" Timmy and Renee grinned again.

"Yeah, Wanda, what could possibly go wrong?" The young Turner boy asked, and karma came up and bit him in the behind quickly after.

"Huh, I was hoping to find that ghost boy in here, but all I get is you two brats?" Renee quickly turned around at the familiar voice, her eyes wide. Timmy slowly turned and clapped a hand over the watch, hiding the two fairies from view. Floating there in front of them was none other than Ember.

**xx**

**Heh, betcha thought I died, huh. Well I live, I just forgot about this story.  
Not like anyone really enjoyed it, but hey, I had fun with this chapter. Glad I brought Ember, or is that a bummer for you guys? You gotta review and tell me these things.**

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP or DP. Renee Maxell © and her family belong to me.


End file.
